


Rescue her

by vinterprinsessan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rescue, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterprinsessan/pseuds/vinterprinsessan
Summary: The reader is in an abusive relationship, when one day it get really bad she calls Steve for help.*This is a dark and really violent fic, including rape and domestic violence. Please don't read if you found this hard or offensive.*





	Rescue her

Your back hit the wall as your boyfriend toss you against it, you let out a small sigh. His face was just inches from yours and his hands was grabbing your upper arms hard. ”Worthless” he whispered whit a cold hard voice. ”You know that, hah? You’re nothing. You’re just some stupid whore and the only use for you is to fuck you.” You averted your face from him but he turned it back, forcing you to look at him. ”Zach, please...” ”What was that?” he smirked at you. ”Do you disagree whit me?” You were silent. The smack across your face was enough to put you on the floor and you wasn't stupid enough to try and get up again. Zach bend down to you, forcing you over on your back and sat down on you. ”I asked you if you disagree with me?” ”No.” Your voice was so small, barley a whisper. ”Then let’s make some use out of you, Whore.”

Your fingers shook as you put in the phone number, your whole body was aching. ”Hello” the worm, safe voice on the other end answered. ”Steve.” you let out a sob, making you cough since your trout was messed up by your boyfriends assault on your neck. ”Name? What’s wrong?” ”Please Steve, can you come and get me? Please?” You know that Steve know about Zach abusing you, the other week your top had slipped up when the two of you were training together and he had seen the black and blue bruises on your stomach and side. He had stopped dead in his track and starred at you, making you able to hit him for the first time that session. ”What happened to you?” was all he said. ”What?” you were confused, you hadn't noticed when you exposed your skin. ”You have extremely bad bruising all over your belly, and on your side.” he replied. You instantly turned white. ”Oh, they are just from practice, we do spend all day fighting you know?” you gave him a week smile you hoped was convincing, and he unwillingly let it slide. Now his voice was worried at the other end of the phone. ”Did he hurt you?” ”Yes.” ”Is he still there?” ”Yes, please hurry...” ”What the fuck are you doing!” Zach had entered the room and was now grabbing a fist full of your hair, dragging you backwards and smashed the phone out of your hand. His eyes were pitch black and the veins on his neck had popped out. You had never been more scared of him, or of anything, in your entire life. ”Did I give you permission to use the phone!?” Your heart was racing like a thousand miles per hour and you violently shook your head. ”N-No, I’m sorry! Please forgive me! I will never disobey you again!” He pulled your head back and put his other hand at your throat. ”No you won’t, cause I’m gonna teach you respect, you worthless little whore.” And with that the beating started, beginning whit a hit right at your face, followed by a punch to your chest. He stood up and gave you a couple of kicks and you felt your eyes rolling back in your head, you coughed again and this time blood came up. You saw how Zach stomped down on your phone, cutting of your contact whit the outside world.

Steve stared at the phone that had suddenly gone quiet, he had herd your boyfriend coming in the room, him shouting at you and the first couple of punches, then the phone had gone completely dead. He grabbed his jacket and run for the kitchen where he know Bucky was. ”Come on, Buck, we need to leave now!” he yelled at his best friend, not giving any explanation and not waiting to see if Bucky followed him. He didn't need to, he knew Bucky would always have his back. ”What happened Steve, where are we going?” Bucky asked just two steps behind him. ”To Name, her shit head boyfriend is beating her up.” ”What? Right now? As we speak?” ”Yeah, she called me for help and then he came in the room and I could her him hit her.” Bucky sworn loud and hurried his steps. They got in the car and run off. ”Did you know?” Bucky asked in the car. ”Yeah, I wasn't completely sure but I saw some of her bruises last week. She tried to blame it on practice but there’s no chance she would had gotten that hurt in training. Not whiteout anyone notice and report it.” They arrived to Names home and run up to the front door, knocking hard. ”Name! Open!” When no one responded Bucky reached out and pulled the doorknob around whit his metal hand, forcing it open. They went inside to the dimly light living room, Bucky tapped Steve on the shoulder and nodded towards the floor, there was a pile of smeared blood. ”Shit!” Then they herd the unmistakably sound of a man having sex. Steve and Bucky looked at each other and then there eyes widened, because the sound that came from you was a cry of shear pine and agony. The boys run towards the sound and what they saw when they entered the smaller back room made them freeze and just stair in horror. You were naked and pushed up against a desk. Zach was standing behind you, fully clothed, just his pants undone as he was taking you hard, while pulling your hair back. His other hand was pressed against your throat. Steve could immediately state that the bruises he had seen was just the tip of the iceberg. There was smeared blood against your back and almost your entire body was covered whit new and old bruises, varying from ligthisch green to the darkest black. You had a black eye and a busted lip, and on the inside of your legs and on your hips was deep claw marks. ”That’s right, whore. Good girl, you take my cock so good. Good whore.” Zach growled, making Steve and Bucky to snap out of the shock. Bucky made a roar and jumped on Zach, ripping him away from you. As his grip on you disappeared you immediately crashed to the floor. Steve was at your side in a second, putting his jacket over you to cover you up, and wrapped you in his arms. ”It’s okay Name, it’s okay. I got you, you are safe now.” He hugged you carefully but it made you squeak. ”I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” he gasped, immediately loosening his grip. ”If I known things was this bad I would never had let it go the other day when I first saw your bruises. I’m sorry Name, can you forgive me?” You turned your face and looked at him surprised. ”Forgive you? I’m pretty sure I owe you my life Cap. Thank you.” you whispered back to him, leaning your head against his shoulder. Bucky had knocked Zach out and was now coming over to you. He reached out his hand and stroke you softly on your cheek. ”Shit Name, what the hell did he do to you?” he shook his head ”Don’t worry, he won’t be able to touch you again.” Your eyes widened. ”No.” he replied your unspoken question ”I didn't kill him. I want to, but I didn't. I just meant that we will never let him near you again, and I think he will be going away for a long time.”


End file.
